Relentless
by sharksfan17
Summary: What if Chase had more insentive on killing Caleb, and he also had a girl to help him take out two of the sons. Also it dosent help the fact that she is the sister of one son, and the best friend of the other. Chase/OC
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anything!

I think Chase needs more storys, so here is my attempt at a Chase/oc story!

"Come on Ty, I can't wait all day." I yelled to him. No one would expect that it takes me less time to get ready than he does. Most people think that it takes the girl longer to get ready. But I think it's the guy.

"Sammie, what are you talking about. I have been here the whole time."

"Liar. One day you are going to die from doing that." I told him. He just smirked, reminding me of Reid. We walked out of our house and outside to Tyler's hummer.

"You coming with me? Or do you want to drive?" I looked at my car. It was a Corvette and blue. My favourite colour.

"I think I'll drive." I said.

"That's what I thought." He replied, laughing. Tyler and I were always close. Well, we are twins, you can't get much closer than that. The only thing that, appearance wise, that was different as that my eyes were brown, his were blue. We never fought at all. I got into my car and I drove to the Dells. Tyler had to pick up Caleb and Pouge, not two of my most favourite people. Reid and I had always been anti Caleb. I parked next to an old beat up Mazda or Toyota or some really crappy car. I got out, locked my car and started walking to the party. I wasn't watching where I was going as usual, I tripped and fell. I fell right on my face.

"You okay there?" I heard a voice ask me. I sat up and looked at who was talking to me. It was a guy. He had brown spiky hair and amazing green eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied. I began to laugh.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" He asked me. He seemed worried. He must have thought that I was crying.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm laughing. I tend to be a klutz." I said and he smiled. He stood up and gave me a hand I'm standing up.

"Chase." He said introducing himself.

"Sammie." I replied.

"Nice." He said and I smiled. "Short for Samantha?"

"Nope. It's just Sammie." I replied as we continued walking to the Dells. "So are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just transferred here from Hastings."

"Our rivals." I said and he backed up a bit.

"You don't swim to you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"My brother does. I play softball."

"That sounds fun. I'll have to go to one of your games."

"I'll look forward to that." I said smiling. He smiled back. We finally reached the dells. There were tons of kids drinking, dancing and hanging out. What else would one expect from the last party of the summer.

"Care to dance?" He asked me. He slightly bowed and took my hand. I laughed at him. "What?"

"I don't normally dance. My brother gets a tad too protective. But I'm a few minutes older." I said.

"So that's a?"He asked.

"Why not." I said shrugging my shoulders. He grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we began to dance. After the song was done. I looked over and saw my brother and his friends walking to the party like they owned the place. I rolled my eyes. "You know them?"

"Who doesn't? They are the sons of Ipswich. Yeah I do. My brother Tyler. His friend Reid, and two other guys who I hate. Caleb and Pouge. I should probably go over there." I sighed.

"You don't have to. I'm always up for another dance."

"No matter how much I want to, it looks like there is going to be trouble." I said. I pointed to another guy who was walking towards the group that had just formed. With Kate, Pouge's bitchy girlfriend, a new girl, and Kira. With Kira, came Aaron. "This is going to get ugly." I said. I walked over to where Tyler and Reid were. Reid put his arm around me. I pushed it off. "Reid. I love you dearly, but you are not going to pretend that I am your girlfriend so that the new girl will get jealous." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He replied

"You posers make me want to puke." One of Aarons friends stated.

"Is that right?" Reid stepped into the argument, but Caleb held him back.

"Let it go." Caleb said

"I think you owe Kira an apology." Aaron argued, again.

"Actually, I think Kira owes Sara the apology." Oh, so that was the blonde bitches name. Aaron pushed Caleb and Chase came out of nowhere and held Aaron back. I actually wanted to see Aaron beat up Caleb.

"You were being kind of bitchy." He said and I smirked. I looked at Reid. His eyes flashed a ring of fire and one of Aarons friends began to puke all over Aaron. Caleb gave the nastiest look to Reid. My smile grew bigger.

"Guys, Dylan just called. He said he saw three cop cars heading down old dell road." Everyone scattered. Out group began to walk down to where all the cars were.

"Can I get a ride?" Chase walked over to me and asked.

"Yeah sure. No problem."

"Hey, nice going back there. Caleb." The jackass introduced himself.

"Chase. Thought that guy and I were about to go at it. His friends puking sure came at an opportune time."

"Didn't it though." Reid said putting his hands on my and my brothers shoulder. I walked over to my car and Chase followed me.

"Sammie, Meet you at home?" Tyler asked me.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." I replied getting into the car. Chase got into the passenger side and we drove off.

"You really don't like Caleb don't you."

"Hate is the better word for that." He laughed.

"What happened"

"I don't want to talk about it." I snapped. He nodded his head.

"Do you live on campus?"

"No. My mom wont let me."

"Why not?"

"I have no idea." I said and he laughed. We arrived at Spencer Academy a few minutes later. "Can you get to your dorm safely or do you want me to walk you." He laughed again.

"I'll be fine. You want to get together tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Sure. How about I meet you right here tomorrow night at 8. Is that good?"

"Fine with me." Chase replied smiling. "See you tomorrow Sammie." He walked in to the dorm areas and I drove home. I parked my car outside of the house and unlocked the door to get inside of the house. I walked into my room and I changed into my Pj's. I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and it was Tyler.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Reid drove."Was all he had to say. I burst out laughing.

"That explains everything."

"Yeah, well. Its Reid."

"True. I'm gonna get some sleep. Night."

"Night." I replied and I closed my door. I lied down on my bed and fell asleep.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks a ton to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter! Im glad you like the story!!!!

So I have decited that every chapter im going to reveal a little part of Sammies secret!

When I woke up in the morning I got up and took a shower. I walked downstairs and Tyler was sitting at the kitchen table. He had a cup of coffee in front of him so I knew that something was up.

"What's up?" I asked him. I grabbed a coffee cup from a cupboard and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"I felt someone using." I looked at him before I took a sip of coffee.

"And?"

"That has never happened when Reid, Caleb or Pouge have ever used." I nodded.

"Talk to Mr. Superior about that?" I asked cruelly.

"I just woke up." He replied and I nodded. "What do you plan on doing today?"

"I'm going to Nicky's tonight with Chase later. What about you?"

"Chase. You mean the kid who almost got into that fight with Aaron last night?"

"Yeah. That him."

"Sammie, I don't think that-"

"Tyler. I'll be fine. I promise."

"But after what-"

"If you finish that sentence I will kill you with by my bare hands. I don't need any powers to kill you."

"Yeah. I know. You would kill me." Tyler stated.

"Yeah, I would." I was always up for a good fight. I usually kick the crap out of Aaron when he is being bitchy to Reid or Tyler. Reid and I gang up on him

"My sister the ass kicker." Tyler said.

"Damn straight." He got up and walked upstairs. I just sat at the table all by myself. Our parents were out of town, as always. I finished my coffee and I went back upstairs. I changed into a jean shorts and a polka dot cami. I walked to the other side of the house, where Tyler's room was. Reid was lying down on Tyler's bed.

"Don't you have a home?" I asked him.

"Yeah. But I'd rather spend it here."

"Of course." I lied down on the bed next to him. He put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His other hand touched my upper thigh and I flinched and he pulled his hand away.

"What the hell Sammie. Ever since you broke up with Pouge you have been acting all jumpy."

"Not true. That was freshman year. I'm not jumpy all the time."

"Bull shit."

"Except for when Chase does, yeah I saw." Tyler said walking out of his bathroom.

"That was dancing thats different." Reid said and we both sat up. "She isnt jumpy when she is dancing."

"Nothing's wrong with me, Reid. I promise, it's just the same old me." I said. Tyler nodded, covering for me.

"Your just imagining things." Tyler said.

"Well at least I'm not being woken up in the middle of the night claiming I 'felt someone use'" Reid replied. I laughed.

"You believed me a few minutes ago!" Tyler argued

"I know. Reid just cracks me up." I said, still laughing.

"Caleb is going to blame it on you, you know that right."

"But I didn't do it!" Reid said.

"We know you didn't. But, Caleb will blame it all on you, for no reason."

"I'm going to go to work. I will see you at Nicky's later." I told Reid and Tyler. They both nodded.

"Okay. See you there." Tyler said and I nodded. I left my house and I drove to star bucks. Once I got into town I made a right down a side street. I saw Caleb's crappy mustang and it made me gag. I'm not sure whether it was because Caleb was close by, or because of the Ford. I made a left and pulled into the Starbucks parking lot. I parked my car and walked inside. I put on my apron and took my position at the front counter. It was a hot day in Ipswich so everyone was ordering a cold beverage. It was a good two hours at work before Kate and Chase walked in. I rolled my eyes. She looked like she was hanging all over him. He however, seemed not very interested in her.

"Hey Sammie. Can I have a Grande nonfat caramel frap. Chase. What do you want?"

"Coffee. A really big coffee." He said and I smiled.

"You are not one for froo froo drinks either?" I asked him and he laughed.

"No not really."

"Your total is 7.68" Kate got out her wallet and paid. She moved on to get her drink.

"We still on for tonight?" He asked me.

"Defiantly. I'll pick you up at eight." He nodded and joined Kate who was giving me a dirty look. I could care less. They both exited. Work was pretty quiet after that. No one really came in. At 6, I got off work and I drove home. I took a shower and got the smell of coffee off of my body. Not like I minded it. I changed into jeans and a red cami. I fixed my makeup and looked at the time. 7:50. Yeah I was going to be a few minutes late. I fixed my hair and left the house. Tyler was probably at his dorm room. I left my house and I drove to Spencer.

Please Review!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I drove to the front of the school and Chase was there waiting for me. He got into the car.

"I thought you said 8?" He asked me and I smiled. I looked at the clock. 8:09.

"I'm only nine minutes late."

"I know. I just like giving you a bad time." I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Kate is mean." He said and I laughed.

"Yeah. I know. I hate her." We drove to Nicky's. Once we got there, I parked my car and we got out and walked inside. Chase began to laugh. "What?" I asked him.

"This reminds me of a bar back home." He said and I nodded. We both got out of the car and walked inside. We walked over to where Kate and Sara were sitting. Kate was giving me another dirty look. I didn't understand why she was looking at me that way. She has Pouge. I looked around. Reid and Tyler were playing pool with Aaron. I didn't want to go over there. I looked for Chase, he had disappeared while I found my brother. He was playing foosball with Caleb and Pouge. I didn't know where to go. I was surrounded by bitchy people. All of a sudden I felt arms wrap around my waist. I hoped that it wasn't Caleb.

"Let's dance." Chase whispered in my ear and I nodded. He put his arms around my waist and we danced along with the music. Sara apparently got bored and decided to change the song. We danced along to that song also. About half way through the song, I noticed a commotion at the pool tables. Reid and Aaron were going at it. They decided to take it outside. I gave Chase a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be right back I promise." He nodded. I bolded outside

"He made the shot, dickhead." Tyler shouted after Aaron. "You bet him he couldn't and he did!"

"We ain't paying you shit," Aarons friend said," so if you don't like it-"

"What is the problem?" Caleb said coming outside to get into the middle of this fight. I rolled my eyes.

"None of your damn business!" Aaron said.

"He bet me, I couldn't make a combo shot, and I did." I rolled my eyes. I knew that using would get him into trouble.

" Hey!" I heard Nicky shout. I turned around to see what he had in his hands this time, he was standing there with a bat, "Take it someplace else, ladies. Now!"

"Whatever you say, Nicky," Aaron said he pushed his way past Caleb. I knew that Caleb was waiting for Nicky to leave, he was going to chew Reid out.

"What were you thinking?" Caleb asked Reid.

"We were just playing them." Reid replied simply.

"Yeah, come on, Caleb." Tyler said" They were suckers for it."

" Why don't you quit being such a pussy?" Reid had walked over to Caleb and said. I rolled my eyes, this was getting no where.

" I'm not finished with you yet." Caleb said after Reid tried to leave. I saw Reid's eyes go black, and he roughly grabbed Caleb's wrist.

"Reid, stop!" Caleb barely managed to say. I tried to hide my smile. Reid had no clue that him semi hurting Caleb was almost like payback.

Caleb let his eyes go black and he pushed the air in front of him. Causing Reid go flying back, Throwing him against the wall behind him.

"What will it take for you to get it?" Caleb shouted, walking over to where Reid was laying. He slowly got up. "It's addictive, you moron! You've seen what it can do, if you abuse it! You want that? That's your business. But if you use it in the open, like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all! And that I won't let happen!"

Reid stood up, only to lift up a barrel with his powers.

"My power's greater than yours!" Caleb said

"Not until you ascend."

"All right," Caleb said. "go for it, tough guy!"

Then the barrel went flying at Caleb. Caleb threw to the side and Reid went flying back into a stack of glass bottles..

Caleb began to walk forward to finish Reid off, Pouge held him back.

"Stop it! This is crazy!" I finally said. I didn't know how much more I could take of watching Caleb beat up Reid.

"It's for his own good!" Caleb said. "Keep using like you did tonight and last night when you ascend, you'll be as good as dead." Tyler ran around to help Reid out of the pile of glass.

" So I fixed her car. Big deal!" Reid shouted, He was using Tyler to hold him up.

"Don't play me, Reid!" Caleb shouted," I'm talking about later and you know it."

"The hell I do!" Reid shouted back at him "I didn't use later." He pushed through Caleb and Pouge.

"It's not right using on each other, Caleb." Tyler said to Caleb.

"Tell it to Reid!" Caleb replied.

"Reid's lying. It had to have been him."

"How do you know?" Pogue questioned quietly.

"Because it wasn't you. Tyler doesn't have the balls to lie to me"

"Hey." I heard a voice say. I looked in the doorway and Sara was standing there. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied.

"Lets go." Sara said.

"Yeah." Caleb replied. We all left. I walked over to Chase.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Im fine."

"Good. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah." I told him. We walked outside and got into my car. I drove back to Spencer.

"Want to go see a movie?" Chase asked me. "Or you can come over and we can watch a movie." I looked at the clock in my car. 11:30. The last showing was at 11. I was hesitant to go to his dorm. Having it be just the two of us. I just went with it. I parked my car and went inside.

"I dont have too many movies, but I hope one will work." I nodded. I looke under the TV stand. He had some good movies in ther. I settled on Butch Cassidy and the Sundance kid. He laid down on his bed, I laid down next to him and the movie began

_Most of what follows is true_

I soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning I was lying in chases arms. The main menu song for Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid was playing in the background. I slowly sat up. I looked down at Chase. He was peacefully sleeping. I hesitated on whether I wanted to get up or not. I slowly remembered that Tyler would be freaking out. Especially after what happened to me. I got up and searched around for a piece of paper. I left a note.

_Chase-  
Call me when you get up.  
Sammie_

I left my number. Before I left I turned off the TV. I drove home as quickly as I could. Once I got there I quietly went into my room. I lied down and fell back asleep.

When I woke up the next time. I took a shower and changed into new clothing. I walked downs stairs. Mom and dad were home. Mom was making breakfast and dad was reading the paper. Tyler must still be sleeping. I sat down at the table.

"Good morning Sammie." My mother said.

"Morning." I replied. "How was your trip?" I asked dad. Knowing that even though I tried to talk to him he wouldn't.

"It was fine." my mother replied for him. He was mad at me for being born. It was just supposed to be Tyler. The only son. But I learned to get over that. A few minutes Tyler walked down stairs.

"Morning Tyler." mom said.

"Morning." He replied. "So I'm going to move all my stuff into my dorm today. Wanna help?" he asked me.

"Sure." I replied. We ate breakfast and gathered Tyler's things to go to his dorm. I grabbed my phone just in case Chase would call. We gathered his things and loaded it into the hummer. We drove to his dorm. Once we got there, Reid was already there. Sleeping on his bed. I walked over to the bed and got on top of it. I proceeded to wake him up.

"Sammie. I swear one day I'm gonna kill you."

"Love you too Reid." I replied. We finished helping Tyler unpack. Then my phone began to ring. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked to see who it was. It was an unfamiliar number. It was probably Chase.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey." Chase replied.

"Whats up?" I asked. Trying to play it off as a regular phone call, someone not important. But no, Reid just had to know who I was talking to.

"Nothing really." He replied"Want to get togeather for dinner?"

"Yeah that sounds good." I replied. Reid elbowed me. "Ow." I said into the phone.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked me.

"Yeah. Reid just elbowed me."

"So your at the dorms?"

"Yeah. I just was helping Tyler unpack all his things."

"So you'll be over in a few?"

"Yeah. Ill be right there."

"See you then." He said then he hung up the phone.

"Reid you ass!" I yelled at him.

"What did I do?" He said playing inniocent.

"Could you be more annoying?"

"Yeah." He replied and I rolled my eyes. I gathered my things and I began to leave. I heard both of them walking right behind me. Poor Chase, he didnt know what he was getting inot with these two. They were over protective. But, Tyler knew what happened. Reid didnt.

I knocked on the door and Chase opened it.

"Hey." He greeted me.

"Hey. Sorry about dumb and dumber." I said pointing to Tyler then Reid.

"Well, I see whos number one in your eyes now." Reid said. I rolled my eyes and he stomped off. Tyler followed him. Chase pulled me close to him.

"So, I was thinking we could watch some more movies before we go to dinner."

"Sounds good to me." He gently stroked my cheek. I looked up at him and he gently pressed his lips to mine. It was like everything froze. It was just me and Chase. Nothing could ever come between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. My lips parted slightly and he took advantage of that. I pulled away first, his lips moved to my neck. He began nipping and sucking on my skin causing me to moan softly. I felt him smile against my neck. He pulled away. I moved onto his bed and he found a movie for us to watch.

"Where are we going for dinner?" I asked him.

"No where." He replied smiling at me.

"Please?" I asked him.

"Youll Find out when we get there."

"No fair."

"But you love it." I nodded. I curled up against him and we watched the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few movies we both started to get hungry.

"Did you drive here?" Chase asked me. I shook my head.

"Tyler did." He nodded.

"How about you go get changed and I'll drive you there and I'll pick you up also."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" He said. We left his room and towards his car. I got into the passenger seat and I directed Chase to my house.

"Call me when you come back." I told him.

"Okay." He dropped me off and I silently went into my room. I shut the door and silently got dressed. I put on a silver Tinkerbelle like skirt and a light blue spaghetti strapped top. I felt my phone vibrate and I answered it.

"I'm here." I heard Chase say.

"Ill be right out." I grabbed a clutch and walked out of my door. I got to the front door and I opened it.

"Sammie. Where are you going?" my father asked me. Chase was leaning against his car. He saw me stop in my tracks and he started walking to where I was. I didn't want him to.

"Hello." Chase greeted my father once he got to the door.

"Hello." My father replied. He turned to me. "What are you doing?"

"Going out." I said back to him. He shut the door and I turned to Chase. "Sorry about my dad."

"Its okay." He replied. We walked out to the car. I got into the passenger seat and he drove off. I had no clue where we are going. We got to a small fancy dining place south of Ipswich. We ate there and once we were done we drove to the beach. We talked for hours. I leaned against him. I noticed the time a while later.

"I'm going to be late!" I said as soon as I realized the time. I had a curfew. I hated it. Tyler didn't get one! I had to get back to my house as soon as possible. Chase just laughed at me.

"I'm going to die and your laughing?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Your mean." I said crossing my arms as we were walking to his car.

"But you are so cute when you are stressed." I rolled my eyes. He drove as fast as he could to get me home on time.

"Thanks so much!" I told him as he dropped me off in front of my house.

"Your welcome." He kissed my cheek and I got out of the car. I walked into the house.

"Sammie?!" My mother called to me. She walked down the stairs and over to me.

"What were you doing?" She asked me.

"I was hanging out with my friend."

"What's his name?"

"Chase." I replied. She dropped the subject. She walked back up the stairs. I followed her. I went into my room. I just knew that this wasn't going to go well. I got a bag from out of my closet. I put my pj's and my uniform into the bag. I walked out of my room. I did this frequently. Spending the night on Reid and Tyler's couch.

"Why don't we let her stay out later. Get her own dorm room. Let her be more independent." My mother said. Weird. I thought that she wanted me to stay here. But, figures, it was my father.

"She needs to be here. At least until she graduates." My father argued.

"Why? So what if she does-." My mother began to say. I stood there for a while hoping that the conversation would continue but it didn't. I left my house. I got into my car and I drove to Spencer. Once I got there I grabbed my bag and began my journey to Tyler's dorm. Once I got there I lightly knocked on the door. I knew that Tyler was going to answer. Reid was a heavy sleeper. He opened the door for me and I walked inside. Reid was sleeping. I put my things on the couch. Tyler laid down on his bed and I laid down next to him.

"What's up?"

"There is something that mom and dad aren't telling me. Us." I said.

"What?"

"I don't know. That's the point."

"Check the book." Tyler said and I looked at him.

"There is nothing in that book about me." I said to him. He shrugged his shoulders. I would still check.

"Well at least they don't know that Caleb-" I began to say but Tyler put his hand over my mouth.

"Good Night Reid." I heard Tyler yell

"Night." I heard Reid replied. I knew that he was mad that I didnt finish that sentence.

"If there is something in that book I am going to be pissed."

"Why"

"All these years being lied to about not having anything to do with the Covenant, then having something to do with it, you'd be pissed to." He laughed.

"Night Sammie."

"Night Ty." I said. I got up and walked to my couch and I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I dont own anything!

Tyler woke me up the next morning. Way to early. Even Reid was still asleep. That was no fair. I got up and put on my uniform. I sat down on Tylers bed, and I waited for him to get back. I finally woke Reid up before Tyler got back from the showers.

"Why the hell did you wake me up?" Reid yelled at me

"Because, I got bored." I replied and he threw a pillow at me. I dodged it and threw it back. The asshole used and it hit me in the head.

"No fair! You cheated!"

"What did I miss?" Tyler said walking through the door.

"Asshole over here used."

"And that supprised you how?" Reid smirked at Tyler's comment.

"I give up." I said and I threw my arms up in the air. After while, the three of us walked to our first class. I sat down next to Tyler who sat next to Reid. Chase walked into the room and sat down next to me.

"You look awake." He said sitting down next to me.

"Tyler woke me up."

"I thought that you didnt live at the dorms?" He asked me.

"I know. I didnt feel like staying at home so I slept on the couch." He nodded as class began.

_You could have come over to my dorm._

_I'll have to take you up on that next time._ I wrote back to him.

Immideately after school, I went over to the old colony house. I parked my car and walked towards the house. Gorman saw me, so he opened the door. He was afraid that someone would find out that Caleb's dad wasnt really dead.

"Hello Sammie." He said to me.

"Hey." I replied.

"The book is downstairs." He told me and I nodded.

"Thanks." I walked through the door and down the stairs. I went over to the book and it opened to the page I wanted it to. I got closer and read what was written in it.

_If there is ever a girl in the Simms line, She will have the most powerful son that the Covenant has ever seen. _

The book closed before I could even comprehend what I had just read. I heard footsteps walking down the stairs.

"I knew that you would come back to me." I didnt even have to turn around to see who it was.

"I'm leaving." I said and I began to walk towards the stairs.

"Not so fast there." Caleb said grabbing my arm. I never should have come here alone. It was so stupid. I should have known that he would be here. His dad was dying. He pulled me up close to him. "I always knew that you would one day want more." He roughly kissed me. He pushed me back into the wall. Slamming my head into it. I was trying to push him away, but he was too strong. His hands went to my shoulders and he began to take off my jacket. Once that was off. He began on my shirt. I was still trying to push him away. I wasnt giving in without a fight this time.

"Hey!" I heard another voice yell. Caleb stepped away from me. It was Reid. I had never been so happy to see him. He saw everything. I didnt even need to ask him. His eyes were black. I ran over to Reid. "Come on." He said. I knew that he was trying to keep his temper down. We walked up the stairs and out to my car. I got into the drivers seat, shaking. Im not sure what it was from. Caleb trying to rape me again, or Reid was very pissed off. I drove to the dorms and I just sat there.

"Reid calm down." I told him.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"Reid,"

"Just tell me one thing. Did he do that before?" I couldnt speak. I just nodded. Reid got out of the car and slammed the door shut. I had never seen him this pissed off. He was more protective of me than Tyler was. I got out of the car also and Reid and I walked to his dorm. Tyler knew that something was up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I went to the colony house."

"You did what!" Tyler yelled.

"I didnt think that it was that big of a deal going by myself."

"Caleb showed up didnt he?" Tyler asked, I nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks Reid. For showing up when you did."

"Your welcome." He replied. I finally broke down and I told Reid what had happened the first time. How I was waiting at his house for Pouge, and that we were going to Nicky's. The next day, when I told Pouge that Caleb had raped me, later that night. He didnt believe me one bit. So, I broke up with him. As I was telling this story to Reid, he got more, and more angry. I was just about to finish my story and he stormed out. I just shook my head. The last person I wanted to hate me was Reid. I got up.

"I'm going to go talk to Chase." I said to Tyler. As I walked there, Tears were beginning to roll down my face. I knocked on his door and he opened it.

"Babe, Whats wrong?" He asked me. I just wrapped my arms around his waist. He led me into his room and closed the door. He just held me. He didnt ask me about why I was crying until I had calmed down. I told him what had happened also. I didnt want to. But I knew that I would have to once he saw my tears.

"Trust me, He wont ever touch you again." Chase told me as he held me.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chase and I were laying on his bed. I had a few tears that were still left on my face from crying. I hated Caleb.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell your brother, or Pouge, Caleb or Reid?" he asked me and I nodded. "I'm not here just to go to school. I know about your family. About the powers." I looked at him.

"How?" I asked him.

"Because I'm like them. I also have powers."

"The fifth son?" I asked and he nodded.

"I turned eighteen a few months ago. My parents and I were going up to New York to celebrate. We were almost there when a thunderstorm happened. I ascended and my dad crashed the car. Then I learned that I was adopted. I found my mother. I went to her house one day. She was shocked to see me when I told her who I was. She told me that my father was dying because he used too much. She took me up to his room. He looked so old and crippled. He told me the story of our ancestors. He made me promise to get revenge on the Sons of Ipswich. He willed me his powers and died. I came here and a guy caught me using. So, I asked him if I could get a ride to the Dells and I killed him." I tensed up, almost scooting away from him. He smiled.

"Then I met you. You are so beautiful. I couldn't even breathe when I first saw you. Once I found out that you were a Simms. I knew that there was no way that I could ever hurt you. Then I found out that you hated Caleb and Pouge. I could tell that they were the oldest. So I decided to mess with their minds. I want power. So that one day I won't be old from using so much."

"Have you ever read the book?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Are you sure that you are not after me."

"Why would I be? I haven't heard of the book." He said.

"Apparently I'm suppose to have the most powerful son that the covenant has ever seen. If I marry into the Covenant." I looked to the ground. Chase lifted my chin so I could look at him eye to eye.

"I would never use you like that. If we are meant to be married or meant to have a kid together. Then we are. I have more common sence than my John Putnam does." He said and I laughed. I wrapped my arms around him.

"As much as I want to stay here. I better go find Reid."

"Why? What happened to him."

"He didnt react too well to finding out about that Caleb raped me."

"Oh. See you tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I replied. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and got off of his bed. I walked out of his room and down the hallway to see if Tyler had heard from Reid. I opened the door and Tyler was watching tv.

"Where were you?" Tyler asked me. I was going to get alot of thoes the next few days.

"I was just hanging out with Chase. Have you seen Reid?" I asked him.

"No. He is probably at Nickys or some place. Give him time. He will calm down. You know him better than I do."

"I know. I have seen him angry. Im afraid that he will go out and do something stupid to Caleb." I said sitting down on Reid's bed. Just as I finished the sentence. Reid walked through the door. I walked over to him and threw my arms around his neck. He put his arms around me also.

"Caleb will get what is coming to him one day. Dont do anything stupid." I told him.

"Me do something stupid? That never happens." He said and I laughed.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Tyler asked me.

"Yeah. I dont really want to be home, alone." I said. Reid walked over to his dresser and tossed me some of his clothing.

"Thanks." I went into the bathroom and put them on. I walked over to the couch and fell asleep.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

I got up the next morning. I put on my uniform and I waited for class to get anywhere near close to starting. I always hated waking up so early in the morning sometimes. I slowly opened the door and walked outside. I walked over to Chase's room. I was just about to knock on the door when it opened. He was standing at the door.

"I thought that you were there." He said and I smiled.

"I have late morning sleepers in the other room." I said and he laughed.

"I know what that is like." He put his arm around my shoulder an led me in to his room.

We walked to our first class. English. I felt my heart drop once I saw Caleb about to walk into the classroom. Chase squeezed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm here to protect you. Don't freak out." He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks." I replied. Caleb walked into the class room, Chase and I followed. The bell rand and there was no sign of Tyler or Reid. Ten minutes later they ran into the classroom.

"Mr. Garwin and Mr. Simms. Please be on time next time." I laughed.

"Your their alarm clock huh?" Chase asked me.

"Most of the time. The other time it's Tyler. It's like a twin thing."

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Reid asked.

"It must have slipped my mind." I replied. The rest of the week went by smoothly. At the end of the week we all went to Nicky's.

"Finally the weekend." Reid said walking into Nicky's. He and Tyler went over to the pool tables.

"Want to get a drink?" Chase asked me.

"Sure." I replied. We walked over to the bar and Chase ordered us two cokes. We walked over to the pool tables.

"Thanks for sharing." Reid said taking a sip of my coke. Tyler did the same.

"I hate you guys."

"No you love us." Tyler said.

"You don't know what you would do without us."

"She would hang out with the sane one." Chase said and we all laughed. Tyler and Reid had grown a lot closer to Chase in the past few days which was good. "Ill go get you another soda."

"Thank you." I said.

"Okay. Sammie you play for Chase."

"Why do we have to be the team?" I complained.

"Cause you're the couple." Reid said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said. Chase came back with a coke in hand. He handed it to me. Tyler reached for it, but I pulled it back.

"No way."

"Meanie." I handed the pool stick to Chase and the three of them began the game. I sat down on the railing. About half way through the game. Caleb walked over to us.

"Sammie. Can I talk to you?" He asked. I just stared at him

"No." I said.

"Please?" He begged. He grabbed my hand and pulled. I fell from off the banister and Tyler, Reid and Chase rushed over to me. Reid helped pick me up and Reid and Chase helped me up.

"She said no." Reid stated. Caleb made a move to punch Reid but Reid got him first. Reid, Tyler, Chase and I bolted out of Nicky's.

"You okay?" Chase asked me. Putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied. We got into Tyler's hummer and drove back to our house.

"I don't want to stay at home. Caleb will know that I will be there. Alone." I said to the three of them.

"Go get some clothing. You can stay in our dorm." Tyler said. I got you of the car and a few seconds Reid got out.

"I have my own security! I feel honored." I said as he caught up to me.

"It was all Tylers idea." We walked up into my room and I grabbed a duffle bag and started cramming clothing into it. I managed to zip it up and threw it over my shoulder. We walked down the stairs and out to the hummer. We got into the Hummer and Tyler drove back to the dorms. We walked to the dorms. Reid grabbed my bag so I could say good bye to Chase. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'll come visit you when they are asleep okay?"

"Okay." He replied and he kissed me gently. I walked back to Tyler and Reid's room. I got in there and Tyler was already sleeping.

"I was gone two seconds!" I said to Reid. He srugged his shoulders. I had to wait two more hours for Reid to fall asleep. With the TV on of course. I got up and I walked out of the room and towards Chase's room. I knocked on the door and he opened it, gretting me with another hug. I laid down on his bed.

"What do you think about Sara?" He asked laying down next to me.

"Any one who hangs out with Kate and Caleb are crazy." I said and Chase laughed.

"Do you think that Caleb would be as protective of her, like I am to you?"

"I dont know. Why?"

"It would be sad if something happened to her."

"Chase what are you thinking."

"About getting Caleb's power. How I could use her to help me get his power."

"How?"

"I'm not sure yet." He said looking at me. I was drifting closer, and closer to sleep. He noticed that. He pulled my head to his chest and he began to slowly stroak my back. I soon fell asleep.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I dont own anything.

One month had passed since the incident at Nicky's with Caleb. Chase's plan was getting more and more perfect. It was Saturday night. Which meant Nicky's. I went to Chase's room and waited for him to get ready. Once he was, we walked back to Reid and Tyler's room.

"Ready?" Reid asked.

"Yeah." Chase replied. The four of us walked out of their room. Chase had his arm around my shoulder. We walked to Tyler's hummer and he drove us to Nicky's. Once we got there, Chase went over to the bar and got us drinks. Reid, Tyler and I made our way to the pool tables, totally ignoring Caleb, Pouge, Kate and Sara. Chase walked over to us with our drinks. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head on my shoulder. I was so glad that Reid and Tyler were getting along with Chase so well. I had always hated the thought of Reid and Tyler disapproving my boyfriend. I knew that if they didnt they would make his life a living nightmare. I grabbed my drink and took my seat at the railing. The guys played pool and I watched. After a few games, we got bored and decited to go back to the dorms. As we were on our way out the door I heard someone calling my name.

"Sammie." I turned around and it was Pouge.

"Yeah?" I asked him. I bwas thankfull that it wasnt Caleb.

"I'm sorry." He said out of the blue. "Im sorry for not believing you earlier, when you said that Caleb raped you. I just couldnt realize the possibility that it could be true."

"How did you-?"

"Caleb finally told me. I was wondering what happened at Nickys last month and after he lied to be a few times he finally broke. I'm really sorry." He turned and walked away. I felt someone walk up next to me.

"What happened?" Chase asked me.

"He appologized to me for not believing me when I told him that Caleb raped me." He nodded and wrapped his arms around me. We walked the rest of the way to the hummer. Tyler drove us to the dorms and I went with Chase to his room. We hung out for a long time. We watched some movies, then we got a little distracted. He began kissing me, and it went downhill from there. Our kisses became quicker and before we both knew it we were pulling at eachothers clothing. Chase pulled away and spoke.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded, and we continued from where we left off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in the morning in a panic. I had never spent a whole night with Chase. I had always snuck into Reid and Tylers dorm sometime in the morning. But, I knew that they were going to flip. I sat up and began looking for my clothing. Chase noticed me moving and he sat up also.

"Whats going on?" He asked

"Your going to be dead if I dont get out of this room soon." I said and I got up. I put on my clothing and went over to Chase. I gave him a quick kiss before I left his room.

"I love you." He said before I closed his door.

"I love you too." I replied and shut the door behind me. I walked silently across the hall to Reid and Tylers room. I opened the door and they were both sound asleep. I silently closed the door behind me and I walked over to the couch and fell back asleep.

When I woke up the next time it was noon. I spent the rest of the day hanging out with Reid and Tyler. Something I hadnt done in a long time, just the three of us. We went to the movies, we went bowling. It was tons of fun. When we got back to the dorms. I went over to Chases room. I knocked on the door and no one answered. Chase was always at his dorm or with me. I started to panic. Maybe he was at the showers or some place. I went there and he wasnt in there. I walked back to his dorm and I tried knocking again. This time he opened the door. I instantly felt calm.

"Hey." He said to me and he gave me a hug. "What have you been up to today."

"I was hanging out with Reid and Tyler. You?"

"Just perfecting my plan." He said smiling.

"How is that going?" I asked.

"Perfectly."

2A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I have been really busy. Ill try and update more soon


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I dont own anything.

The next three weeks flew by. I was getting more and more nervous as Caleb's birthday approached. Chase told me some parts of his plan but not all parts. I always had to be busy with classes. It was Thursday night and I was working on my homework and I heard a knock on the door and I got up to open it. It was Chase.

"Hey." I said to him. He walked in and I continued my homework. He satdown on the table. "Why are you busy all of a sudden? Your brother and his friends still don't know about me right."

"No. I don't even want to imagine what I would be like if they did find out." I said to him. I got back to working on my math problems. I was so focused that I forgot that he was even there. He placed something on my paper. It looked like a jewelery box. "Chase." I said.

"Just open it." He said to me. I opened it and saw a beautiful heart shaped white gold necklace whith diamonds in the middle. I gasped.

"Chase. Its beautiful." I said. He took it out of the box for me and put it on.

"You deserve it." He said. We hung out for a while longer than I went back to my homework and he left. A few minutes after he left Tyler and Reid showed up.

"Hey guys." I said to both of them.

"Hey." They both replied.

"Guess what?" Reid asked me.

"What?"

"Chase kicked the crap out of Caleb today. They decited to race during swim practice and Chase one and Caleb hit his head." I couldnt help but laugh.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. And know he is pulling some shit that he swears that Chase's eyes were like ours when we are using." Reid said beginning to laugh. I began to laugh also. Nervously.

"Thats crazy. I'm telling you. There is something wrong with Caleb's brain." I said. Once we got a good laugh out of that. I went out of the room and went to Chase's. I began banging on the door.

"Sammie." Chase said once he opened the door.

"Caleb-." I began to say but I was in such a panic I couldnt speak at the moment. He closed the door behind me.

"What? Did he do something to you?" I shook my head.

"Your race today. He told the guys that he thought he saw your eyes go black."

"Shit." Chase said. "He cant find out."

"I know. If he does your screwed." I said and he laughed. "This is not a laughing matter!" He grabbed my hands and led me over to his bed. We both sat down.

"Your just too cute when you are panicing." He said and I laughed. "He wont find out. You know that Reid and Tyler will never believe Caleb, and im pretty sure that Pouge wont either. You just have to trust me." I nodded. I gave him a hug and I got up and left his room. I walked back into Reid and Tylers room and I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning. I got dressed and went off to my classed. In our english class I could feel Caleb staring at Chase. I hated it. The rest of the day flew by. Chase was always by my side. Everytime Caleb saw Chase and I he would just stare at us.

"He knows. I have known Caleb long enough to know that once his mind is made up, it is." I said to Chase after school was over.

"Babe. You need to calm down everything is fine." He said to me. "Close your eyes and hold out your arm." I did as I was told.

"Okay. You can open your eyes." I opened my eyes and I saw a tennis bracelet that mached my necklace.

"Chase." I said.

"Just calm down. You deserve this, and the necklace." I smiled.

"Thanks. I Love you." I said to him.

"I love you too."We hung out for a while. Just talking and watching movies like we always did. I eventually walked back to my room. Reid and Tyler were not in there. I went to sleep on the couch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was woken up at three in the morning. Reid was shaking my arm, Tyler stood next to him, his arms folded across his chest.

"What?" I asked very tired. I sat up

"Its about Chase." Tyler said.

"What about him?"

"He is one of us." Reid said.

"What do you mean one of us?"

"He has powers like ours. Caleb called us both to the old colony house. He showed us the book. The fifth blood line wasnt killed at Salem. The line lived on. Chase is the fifth blood line. After we found out about that, we got a call from Sara. Saying that Kate was in the hospital. Pouge freaked out and he got into a bike accident and he is in the hospital. I dont want you hanging out with Chase anymore. All he wants is power." Tyler said to me. I shook my head.

"He cant be." I said.

"He is." Reid said. A tear rolled down my face. It wasnt my fault that I was very good fake crying. Reid sat down next to me while I fake cried. In my head, I was thinking about tomorrow, and how I would tell Chase about this.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I dont own anything.

I waited until Reid and Tyler fell asleep. Which wasnt long after they came back. I silently got up and went to find Chase. I went to his room and knocked on the door. It took a few moments for him to get up and walk to the door. He opened the door and I wrapped my arms around him. I didnt even notice that i was crying.

"Whats wrong?" Chase asked me.

"They know about you. They looked in the book." He led me into his room and closed the door behind me.

"Tell me everything that happened." He said. I sat down on his bed and told him everything the guys told me. He sat down next to me and held me.

"Nothing will happen to me I promise you. I'll be careful." I nodded. He leaned in and gently kissed me. I leaned back on the bed and Chase followed. Our lips never separating. He ran his hand down my shoulder to my hip. We both knew what it would soon lead to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up, lying in Chase's arms. I looked at the clock and it read 5:30. I got up and put on my clothing.

"I love you." I said to him before I left the room. I walked back into Reid and Tyler's room and fell asleep on their couch.

When I woke up the next time, the sun was shining brightly. It was a beautiful day. I hated it. Reid was in the room when I woke up. Tyler was gone. Reid walked over to me and sat down on the couch.

"I hate to say this but, we have to help Caleb. I know that we are all angry with him at the moment but we have to." I nodded. "Come to the fall fest with me. Where Tyler and I both know that you are safe." I nodded.

"Ill have to go find a dress."

"Well, then. Lets go." He said smiling. I got up and got dressed, so did Reid. We got into my car and Reid drove us to Boston, so I could get a dress. I tried to tell him that I had dresses at home, but he wouldnt listen. I think that he was just trying to get me not to think about Chase, which was very hard. We went to several dress shops before I found the perfect dress. The top was a Silver halter top, it had a Black sash in the middle and the bottom was eggplant. Reid was happy that he didnt have to wear a pink tie. We got back to Ipswich and went directly to Caleb's house. I hated it. Evelyn opened the door.

"Hello you too. My Sammie you are turning into a beautiful young woman." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I replied. Reid and I walked into the house.

"Sara is upstaris in the guest bedroom. Ill take you up there." She led me up the stairs and to the bedroom. I walked into the room after Evelyn. Evelyn soon left the room.

"I dont think we have ever been introduced. I'm Sara."

"Sammie." I replied.

"Thats pretty."

"Thanks." We began to talk. It turns out that she wasnt as bitchy as I thought. She was very nice. We eventually got dressed and went downstairs. Once we got down the stairs, I walked over to Reid and Tyler who had appeared. We went outside and got into Tyler's hummer. We drove to Spencer. We got out of the car and walked towards the dance. Sara and I talked for a few minutes while Reid and Tyler were on look out for Chase.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get something to drink." I said to her. I walked into the main room where everyone was dancing. I got something to drink and walked back. When I did, Sara wasnt there anymore. I searched all over for her. I eventually found Reid.

"Have you seen Sara?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Let's find Tyler." He said. We looked all over for Tyler. We eventually found him on the opposite side where we were.

"We cant find Sara." I told Tyler.

"Great." Tyler replied. Reid looked at his watch.

"Its 12 past eleven."

"Happy Birthday Caleb." Tyler said. I walked over to the bench and sat down. I felt like something bad was going to happen. They both walked over to me.

"Sammie, are you okay?" Tyler asked me. When I looked up my eyes had tears in them.

"Something bad is going to happen to Chase." I said. Tyler shook his head and Reid sat down next to me and he held me.

"I dont care if you guys hate him. I love him." Tyler sat down next to me.

"He will be fine. I promise." Reid said to me.

"Can we go back to the dorms?" I asked them.

"Sure." Tyler said. We walked over to Tylers Hummer and got inside. Once we got to the dorm, I walked inside the room and I changed out of of my dress and into comfortable clothing. I eventually drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and Reid and Tyler were sitting on their beds. I didnt even want to know what had happened the rest of the night. They both looked at me. None of them spoke a word. It was Tyler who spoke first.

"I'm sorry Sammie." I just shook my head. I didnt even want him to say anything to me. I just got up and walked to his dorm. I tried to open the door, but I couldnt get it open. I tried again. I turned the knob and pushed against the door. It opened. I looked at his room. The bed was made and everything was clean, just like always. I walked over to the desk, where his books were still lying there. I looked on the desk and saw a envelope with my name on it. I opened the envelope and read the letter. Before I read a single word, I was already crying.

_Sammie,_

_I know that this is hard for you. It was hard for me to write this. I had to write this just incase something happenes to me tonight. I knew that you would come here if something happened. I want you to know that I love you so much and I will find a way back to you. No matter what I have to do. I will see you again. _

_I love you_

_Yours always,_

_Chase_


	12. Chapter 12

I fell to the floor, holding the note close to me. I hadnt even read the whole thing. I couldnt hold myself up anymore. I soon heard movement in the room. I looked up and Reid and Tyler were in the room. They both kneeled down next to me. Comforting me. Reid had a weird look on his face. He grabbed the envelope off of Chase's desk and handed it to me. There was another note inside of it.

_P.S. Look under my pillow._ I slowly got up and I lifted up his pillow. Under the pillow, I saw a small box. Tyler got up and walked over to where I was. I quikly grabbed the box and hid it in my back pocket.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied. I saw Reid pick up his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Reid said. There was a few moments silence, then Reid hung up the phone.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Caleb wants us."

"We will be back soon." With that, they both left Chase's room. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the box out of my pocket. I opened the box and found a beautiful ring. It was a round diamond with a white gold band. I saw the engravement of _Tiffany & Co, _on the inside. I was in shock. Inside the box was another note.

_It's a promise ring. I know it dosent look like it. But I couldnt help it, I thought of you once I saw it. _I smiled and I began to cry again. I put the ring on my finger, it fit perfectly. I hated being like this. I had always hated crying, it made me feel defenceless. I got up onto Chase's bed and I cried myself to sleep.

Tyler woke me up the next time. He was gently shaking my shoulder.

"Hey." I said slowly.

"Hey. We are going to go to Nickys? Want to come?" He asked. I sat up and looked at the time. 5:30. I slept most of the day. I didnt care though.

"Why not." I said and I got up off of the bed. I got off of the bed and Tyler grabbed my hand. He must have seen my ring.

"Where did you get this?" He said looking at the ring.

"Chase gave it to me." I said slowly. He just noded. We walked out of Chase's room and towards his hummer. I got into the passenger seat and Tyler started the car. We didnt speak at all until we got to Nickys.

"You dont have to do this."

"Now you tell me." I said and he smiled. We both got out of the car. We walked into Nickys. It was supprisingly quiet in there. There was basically no one. The rest of the gang was there. Sara turned around and got up. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. Shocking, I know. My boyfriend almost killed her and her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry." She said to me. "I know what thats like. I lost my last boyfriend." We both walked over to sit down at the table. I sat down next to Reid and she sat all the way across the table from Caleb. He just looked at her. We began our own conversation.

"If you dont mind me asking, how did he die?" I asked her.

"Suicide. He had a hard home life."

"I'm sorry." I said to her. She just nodded.

"Sara. Can I talk to you for a bit?" Caleb said. He seemed pretty pissed off.

"Sure." She said. She got up from her chair.

"Be careful." I told her and she looked at me strangely. Caleb must have not told her. The two left nickys.

"He hasnt told her." I said to Reid.

"What?"

"About when he raped me. He looked pissed."

"Shit." Tyler said. The three of us got up and went out of Nickys. As we walked outside we saw Caleb pushing Sara into the wall. Yelling at her. Telling her that she should not talk to me. He slapped her and began kissing her, yanking at her clothing. Tyler walked over to Caleb and punched him in the face. Caleb fell to the floor. I was expecting Reid to do something like that, not Tyler.

"Come on." Tyler said. He grabbed Sara's arm and he began walking towards the hummer. Sara and I got into the back seats. She was shaking and crying. I put my arm around her to comfort her. The rest of the drive to the dorms was more quiet on the way there. Once we got there, Tyler and Reid went to their room, and I took Sara to Chase's. I opened the door and it was still empty. Sara laid down on the bed and I laid down next to her.

"I should have told you earlier." I said to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Caleb raped me." She looked at me. She just shook her head and cried more.

"Me too." She said. "He said he would kill me if I broke up with him. I hoped that someone would come and save me."

"Tyler did."

"Yeah. Your brother is really cute."

"I cant believe that I am hearing that." She laughed. We stayed up the rest of the night talking and laughing. Once she saw my ring she fell in love with it. I knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

_5 years later..._

I got up out of my bed and walked into the kitchen. I graduated from Spencer Academy, and my parents bought me a place in Ipswich, I had other priorities than go to college. Like raise my son Jacob. He looked exactly like his father. It killed me to look at him sometimes. I found out that I was pregnant a week after Chase died. Sara was there for me. We had gotten a lot closer since then. She started dating my brother a few months after she stopped dating Caleb. We hadnt heard from him since that night at Nicky's. I was waiting for Jake to wake up. We were going to Sara and Tyler's house to hang out with them, Reid and Holly, Brad and Nate. Their sons. Last time I talked to Sara, She wasnt sure if Pouge, Kate and Cole were going to be there. It was like a reunion. The I hadnt seen Reid in the longest time. I heard tiny foot steps walk into the room.

"Morning mom." Jake said. I walked over to him and picked him up. He gave me a hug.

"Good morning honey. How did you sleep?"

'Fine." He replied. "Can we go see Uncle Reid now?" He asked with such excitement

"In a few minutes." I replied. "Go get dressed." I set him down and he went off into his room. I went into my room and put on jeans and a t shirt. I walked out of my room and Jake was waiting for me. "Ready?" I asked and he nodded. I gathered my things and we walked out of the house. We got into my corvette, Jake's new thing was buckeling himself in. I made sure that he was in and I drove to Tylers.

We got there a few minutes later. Jake raced into the house. He couldnt wait to play with his friends. I walked behind him.

"Well, If it isnt Miss. Sammie." I head a familiar voice say, I turned around and it was Reid. I gave him a huge hug.

"Reid. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Where is Jake?"

"He is in the house, probably looking for you." He laughed.

"Where is Holly and Nate?"

"Inside." He replied. We walked inside togeather.

"Sammie." I heard Sara say. She walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Sara. Tyler." I gave him a hug also.

"Hey sis."

"Do any of you know where my son ran off to?"

"He is probably in Brad's room. Last time I checked they were watching cars." I laughed. Jake loved that movie. Tyler made me a drink and I sat down next to Holly. She had light brown hair and green eyes. She was not the type I expected for Reid at all. The four of us talked for a long time. Kate and Pouge never showed.

"That ring is beautiful. When did you get it?" Holly asked me. The entire room went silent.

"Jacob's dad gave it to me." I said staring at my ring.

"What happened to him?" I didnt reply. Reid must have not told her about Chase.

"I'll tell you later." Reid said and he put his hand on my leg. I got up and went into the kitchen. I could tell that Holly was about to come after me.

"She will be fine." Reid told her. I walked into Brad's room. The boys were now watching The incredables. Jake saw me and he got up. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I love you mom." He said.

"I love you too." He walked over to his spot on the bed. I walked int the kitchen and got some water. Sara walked over to me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. You know, when Chase died and left me that note, I told myself after 5 years I would stop wearing this. I just cant bring myself to take it off." She nodded and gave me a hug. When Sara and I were talking after the night at Nickys, I showed her the note that Chase left me. She thought that that was the sweetest thing ever. I walked back into the living room with Sara. I sat down. We talked for a long time. I began to get tired. I guess Holly was getting tired also. I walked into Brad's room to find the three of them asleep. I picked up Jake and went back into the living room. Reid and Holly left first. I gave them hugs before I left. I then gave Sara and Tyler one also. I left the house. I got into my car and I drove home. The entire way there, I was thinking about Jake.I was going to need Reid and Tyler when he inheritets his fathers power. I was lost at that part.

Once I got home, I got Jake out of his car seat. I took him in the house and I changed him into his pj's. I laid him down in his bed and tucked him in. I kissed his fore head and walked out of the room. I locked up the house and walked into my room. I went into my bathroom and got ready for bed. I walked out of my bathroom and something in the room felt different.

"Hello beautiful."

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

I froze where I was. I couldnt move, even if I wanted to. I heard the footsteps comming closer towards me. I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Do you know how long I waited to touch you again?" The voice said. I felt someone kissing my neck. He turned me around. Before he could speak again, I crashed my lips to his. He pulled me closer to him, so there wasnt any space between us. He walked me back towards the bed, as soon as my legs hit the bed I fell backwards. I broke away from the kiss to re adjust myself.

"Chase." I said.

"Yeah baby." He asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He replied. He laid down next to me.

"How did you-?" I asked.

"I came back as human. I have no powers. I remember everything that happened before I died, I just have no powers." I nodded. Snuggling in closer to him. He put his arms around me. I sat up, I heard tiny footsteps running down the hall.

"Hide." I said to Chase.

"Why?"

"Just do it." He got up and went to hide in my closet. Jake entered my room.

"Mommy?" He asked. It sounded like he was crying.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I had a bad dream." He said he walked over to me and sat down on the bed next to me. I pulled him so that he was sitting on his lap.

"What happened."

"You and Uncle Reid and Uncle Tyler , were in an argument with this guy and, and-" He couldnt say anymore, but I predicted what he would say next. I held him close to me while he cried.

"Nothing is going to happen to me baby." I could only think of one person who would want revenge on me. Caleb. I held him closer to me.

"Can I stay in here?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied. I tucked him into the bed and kissed his forehead. I laid with him until he fell asleep. Once he was, I got up off of the bed and walked over to the closet. I opened the door and Chase walked out.

"Is that-?" He asked and I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shhh. He just went to sleep." We walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He replied. He sat down on the stool.

"Thats Jacob. He is your son." I said. Chase just nodded.

"I'm sorry I couldnt be there."

"Tyler and Reid helped me, alot." I said.

"What happened after I died?" He asked.

"I went to your room. I found your note and the box under your pillow."

"Did you like it?"

"I never took it off." I said and I showed it to him. He took it off of my right hand and put it on my left.

"Thats better." He said.

"Chase."

"Thats what I meant when I gave it to you. I wanted you to still be mine when I came back."

"I was always yours."

We stayed up for hours talking. I told him about Sara and Tyler, and everything else that had happened. I showed him to a guest room that we had.

"Night." I said to him and I kissed him gently.

"Night." He replied. I left Chase and went back to my room. Jake was still sleeping. I climbed into bed and I slept.

When I woke up the next morning, Jake was gone. I had a slight moment of panic. I got up and looked in his room, He wasnt there. I went into the kitchen and living room area, he wasnt there. I looked all over the house, and I couldnt find him. Finally I looked in the room that Chase was in, and Jake was in there. Chase was sitting next to Jake, reading him a book.

"Mommy." Jake said once he saw me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Jake do you know who this is?" I asked him. He nodded.

"A friend?" He said. I knelled down next to Jake.

"No. This is your dad." I said he looked at me, then to Chase. He got up on to the bed where Chase was sitting and he gave him a hug.

"Hey buddie." Chase said.

"How about I make you two breakfast?"

"Yeah!" Jake said. I got up and walked to the living room, with Jake and Chase behind me. Chase and Jake sat down in the living room and I began to cook breakfast. Once I was done, we ate the breakfast. I went into my room, while Jake and Chase watched tv. I got out my phone and I called Sara.

"Hello?" Sara asked answering the room.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"He is back." I said to her.

"Who? Caleb?" She asked sounding very nervous.

"Well, thats the second part, but Chase is back. He showed up last night."

"Party at your house. What can I bring?" She asked.

"I dont know what ever you want. We need to talk to Reid too."

"Why? Is it about Caleb?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you when you guys come over."

"Bye." She said then hung up. I called Reid and told him to come over also. I walked into the living room, and over to Chase.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Sure." He replied and got up off of the couch.

"Tyler, Sara, Reid and Holly are coming over."

"Who's Holly?"

"Reid's girlfriend."

"Reid has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to them about Jake's dream. Just tell them to keep a look out for Caleb. Are you up to seeing them?"

"I guess." He said. A few seconds later we heard the doorbell ring.

"Ready?" I asked him

"Ready."

Please Review.


	15. Chapter 15

I slowly walked over to the door and I opened it. Sara, Tyler and Brad walked through the door. Jacob walked over to the door to see what was going on.

"Auntie Sara, Uncle Tyler, Brad!?" He asked. Tyler walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Where is he?" Sara asked me.

"Im the kitchen. Did you tell Tyler?"

"Nope."

"Sara!" I yelled.

"What?" I walked into the kitchen and Sara followed me. Chase was sitting on the counter.

"Hey." Sara said to him. She seemed fine around him.

"Hi." He replied. "Im sorry about kidnapping you." He said.

"Its fine. I am actually glad to be rid of Caleb. Did Sammie get the chance to tell you what happened yet?"

"No I haven't. But I will." I said to her. Just as I finished that sentence Tyler walked in, holding Jake in one hand, and Brad in the other.

"Chase." He said. Totally shocked. He set Jake down on the counter. Where Chase had been sitting.

"Hey Tyler." Chase replied. Tyler was still I'm shock.

"How did you-?" Tyler asked him but I was giving every sign possible to shut up.

"Chase. This is my son Brad." Tyler said. He wasn't acting as weird as I thought. I had told Reid about Chase being there so he wouldn't be supprised.

"Hi!" Brad said. I heard the door bell ring again. I walked over an answered it. It was Reid and Holly. They walked into the house with Nate.

"Did you tell her?" I asked Reid once he walked into the door.

"Yeah." The two of us walked into the kitchen, behind Holly.

"Hey Jake. Why don't you and Brad and Nate go watch a movie."

"Okay." Jake said. Chase helped him off of the counter and the three boys went into Jakes room.

"Whats the problem?" Reid asked.

"Jake had a dream last night. That Caleb is coming back. I think he might want to kill me. I don't really know what else happened in the dream. Jake couldn't stop crying."

"Whos Caleb?" Holly asked.

"Did you not tell her anything!" I asked Reid.

"Sorry. He isn't one of my favourite people."

"Yeah. I know." I said and Sara nodded.

"What are we gonna do?" Tyler asked.

"Keep the kids close. He will probably want to go after one of them. Kill off a generation." I said. Then I realized what I was saying. The kids were alone in the other room. We all looked at eachother. Thinking the exact same thing. We half walked, half ran to Jake's room. I knew that if any son, he would pick mine. After all, Jake would have the strongest powers. Reid got to the room first.

"Crap." He said.

"Brad."

"Yeah dad?" Brad replied.

"What happened to Jake."

"He came to get him." Brad said pointing to Chase. Caleb knew how to turn into others. This wasn't good. We shut the kids room. Chase wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Are you sure you don't have any powers?" Tyler asked. Chase nodded. "Prove it." Chase was concentrating on a photo on the wall. It didn't even move. His eyes didn't even turn black.

"See." He said.

"We have to find a way to find Caleb." I said.

"Lets call Pouge." Tyler suggested.

"Good idea." Sara said. We went back into the kitchen and Tyler picked up the phone and called Pouge.

"Hey Pouge? It's Tyler. I'm good what about you." There was a pause. " I have a question for you. Have you seen Caleb?" another pause. "Because, we believe that he took Jacob. You know why Pouge." Tyler said and he sounded irritated. "Thanks. Bye."

"He didn't know anything. If he does he will call us." I let out a deep breath. We all headed into the living room. Just talking. We kept the kids calm. We didn't want them to suspect anything. We didn't want to tell them about their powers just yet. I know I could wait till Jake is thirteen to tell him about the powers. I was so thankful that Chase came back. I had no clue how to tell Jake about his powers. It was around midnight when I heard my cell phone ringing. It wasn't a call. It was a text. From Kate.

_He is here. With Jake. Jake is okay. He is just confused. I'll do my best to protect him. Come tomorrow._

"Whats going on?" Sara asked me.

"Caleb is at Pouge's with Jake. Kate says we should go there tomorrow." Chase nodded.

"Why did he take Jake?" Reid asked and Sara nodded, only Tyler and Chase knew why he did.

"Because, in the book. It says that if there is ever a girl in the Simms line, they will have the most powerful son in the covenant. That is why Caleb raped me in the first place." I said.

"We have to get Jake back." Chase said and we all nodded.

Please Review.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone stayed the night at my house. I hated the fact that Jake was gone. Chase and I slept on the bed, well I hope that he slept, I know I didnt. I eventually got up and walked into the kitchen. Tyler and Sara were on the couch sleeping. Reid and Holly were in the guest bedroom. I made myself a pot of coffee. I wanted Caleb dead. I didnt care about the Covenant. I say to hell with it. Sara myst have heard me, because she appeared in the kitchen.

"You couldnt sleep either?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm too worried to sleep."

"Kate will take good care of him." I looked at her. Kate and I have never gotten along. "She will, I know she will." I got two cups out of the cubord and I filled them with coffee. I looked at the clock, it was six thirty.

"Who will stay with the kids?"

"Holly. It would be best if she stayed home. She didnt go through the Chase incident."

"He appologized." I said and she laughed.

"I know. I forgave him, but she dosent know Caleb." I nodded. We talked for a while longer, before we woke up the guys. It was a four hour drive to New York. I have no clue why Pouge and Kate moved there, it was probably something about Kate and shopping. Once we were all awake and showered, We told Holly our plan. She did not need to know Caleb. We all got into Tyler's old Hummer and we made our way to New York. Chase held my hand the entire way there. I kept on telling myself that, Kate would take care of Jacob. We got to New York around one in the afternoon. It took us a half and hour to find Kate and Pouge's appartment. Kate and Sara were texting eachother. Jake was fine. Our plan was that Tyler and Reid wanted to get togeather with Pouge and go out to a Mets game, they were going to try and get Caleb out of the house so we could get Jake back. So, once we got to the appartment, the boys went inside. Sara and I were talking in the car. One by one we saw the boys exit the building, Last out was Caleb. Once they got into a car and drove away. Sara, Chase and I went into the house. We knocked on the appartment door and Kate let us in. I saw Jake sitting in the living room watching tv. He saw me and smiled.

"Mom!" He said. I walked over to him to give him a hug. When I tried I was thrown across the room.

"The asshole put a protection spell on my son." I said, pissed off. Within seconds Caleb appeared in the room.

"So, you two came back for more?" He asked Sara and I. Another second passed and the boys appeared in the room.

"Caleb, just leave Jake alone." Pouge said.

"He didnt do anything. I did. If your gonna harm someone. It might as well be me." I said. Caleb eyes went black, and so did Tyler's, Reid's and Pouge's. Caleb made and enegryball, ready to throw. Caleb threw it, someone behind me deflected it off of me and it went right back to Caleb. Caleb went through the wall behind him and out the window. Jake was scared, I saw the look on his face. He came running to me. I scooped him up in my arms and held him tightly. Chase put his arms around me also.

"What are we gonna say?" Pouge asked.

"Suicide." Reid replied.

"At least he will never hurt us again." Sara said and I nodded.

"You guys go. We'll explain everything." Kate said to us and Pouge nodded. We left soon after that. Jake sat on my lap the entire way home. It was the most silent car ride ever. We didnt want it to come to this, but it had to be done. Once we got to my house, the boys were asleep.

"How did it go?" Holly asked.

"We got Jake back." Chase said.

"And Caleb."

"He is gone." Tyler replied.

"For good?" My god Holly asked a ton of questions, I have no clue how Reid could put up with her.

"Yeah." Reid said. The guys decided to stay another night. After staying up for a while longer, we all decided to go to bed. Chase and I went into my room.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." I replied.

"I love you." He said to me, kissing my cheek.

"I love you too."


End file.
